


Frustration

by FredGodOf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Island - Freeform, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGodOf/pseuds/FredGodOf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A training session ends with everyone happy for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

"We killed everyone we could find on this island." Oliver said from flat on his back as he stared up at the sky. "Why are we still spending eight hours a day beating the crap out of each other?."  
"Someone else will eventually show up." Slade said, "Now stand up again."  
Oliver groaned but climbed to his feet. "Shado, are you sure this isn't just him working out his frustrations?"  
"Only one way to find out." Shado called from where she sat on the side of the clearing.  
Slade looked puzzled for a half second, which was long enough for Oliver to duck around his guard and pop up an inch from his face. "Really hoping I do not get hit for this." Oliver muttered before he closed the distance between them and kissed Slade.  
Slade kissed him back, wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer and put Oliver just where he wanted him to make him absolutely breathless.  
Oliver panted and took a half step back while Slade studied him.  
Shado rose from her seat and approached the two of them.  
"Have you been plotting this?" Slade asked  
Shado leaned in to kiss Slade herself.  
"It might be possible," Oliver conceded. He graciously did not point out how Slade still had an arm still wrapped around his waist and a handful of his shirt clutched in his fist.  
Shado bit her lip and gave her best try at remorseful, which still came off as the cat who had eaten the canary, “When you were telling us off for whispering sweet nothings to each other the day before yesterday day, we may have been planning this." Shado said and wrapped both her arms around Slade's neck. "But probably we are being foolish civilians who do not know what we are doing."  
Slade gripped Oliver's shirt tighter and Oliver obligingly stepped closer till he was pressed against Slade's and his side brushed up against Shado.  
"On this point." Slade began.  
Oliver and Shado made encouraging noises.  
"And only on this point," Slade continued, "I might concede you have the right idea."  
"Finally." Shado exhaled and caught Slade in another kiss that she broke only so that Oliver could take over.  
“Could I also be right in suggesting we take this to the plane?” Oliver asked.  
Slade growled, and then bent slightly and tossed Oliver over his shoulder, “Don’t push it kid.”  
Shado gave Oliver a wide grin and kept a hold of Slade’s hand as they headed back towards the fuselage. Oliver winked, once in a while his plans were completely fantastic.


End file.
